


Blankets

by LeeLee0474



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee0474/pseuds/LeeLee0474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about why Ziva loves blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N...I own nothing of NCIS! Just a short little drabble that came to me while I was upset my favorite blanket needed to washed & then dried because something spilled on it...by bedtime the blanket wasn't dry & i had to use a blanket, but it wasn't my favorite! Enjoy!

There is something about a blanket that gives Ziva happiness.

Perhaps it reminds her of when her father would tuck her in at night. Even when he worked late he would come into her room, make sure she was covered, give her a kiss and tiptoe out of her room. It was one of the few times he showed affection towards her. Sometimes she would pretend to sleep, just to enjoy his rare display of love.

Perhaps a blanket was a symbol of comfort. When she was rescued from Somalia, on the flight back to America, Ziva commented to Tony that she was very cold and tired. Tony took a blanket that was folded up and laid it over her tired and aching body. Even though he was hurting himself and needed rest, he gently rubbed her arms and legs to help her relax on the bumpy flight.

Perhaps the blanket was a symbol of safety to her. After Somalia, Gibbs let Ziva stay with him until she found a new place to live. Most nights she would be haunted by nightmares. Gibbs would always come into her room, wrap her in the quilt that she had kicked off earlier, and hold her until she stopped crying, realizing she was safe and not back in the camp again.

Perhaps the blanket is a symbol of friendship. When Ziva found an apartment, many nights were spent cuddling under a blanket, watching movies and bad TV shows. Tony, Tim and Abby all took turns keeping her company, snuggled under her blanket until she was strong enough to be by herself after work.

All of those things being true, blankets give Ziva hope most of all. Hope for love, warmth, safety and friendship. This is why she keeps special blankets stashed at Tony, Gibbs, Abby and even McGee's homes. She wants to always be wrapped up, safe and warm under a blanket of hope and love.


End file.
